int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabian-African Union
African-Arabian Union The African-Arabian Union (abbreviation: AAU) is the only nation based in Africa. It is bordered by the Mediterranean Sea and Anatolia to the north, unclaimed territory to the west, and the Indian Ocean to the south and east. The AAU is currently the 1st most populated nation on the server, with a total population of 74 as of 11/26/15. The AAU is a multinational society, as the King has the thrones of Suid-Afrika, Kenya, Ethiopia, North Africa, and western Arabia under their control. The AAU has 3 different languages, English being the more common one mainly spoken throughout the whole country, Arabic being spoken in North Africa and Arabia, while Afrikaans can be heard in South Africa for the most part. The AAU is ranked as a great power by some due to its strategic position, large amount of land, people, and minerals, and its rapid recent growth. Even though it may be considered a great power, a significant amount of the population still live in harsh poverty. History Sniper_PISS was a former South African mercenary who fought for Morocco (Tangiers) during the French Sackings in mid October 2015. Due to the Moroccan government's willingness to join the Spanish, Sniper left the nation and went back to his homeland farm in the nationless land of Southern Africa on Oct. 25, 2015. Sniper established the town of Kaapstad (Cape Town) on the same day, and declared himself King od all of South Africa. Many joined early. Sniper established the 3 barons of Kaapstad, who are TheRoboSock, Haney, and Nuchiha. Soon people started to come to South Africa due to the abundance of fertile and flat land for farming and the beauty of the capital. Later, settlers went out and formed the (now abandoned) farming town known as Beaufort-Wes (formerly Paarl). This began the birth of South African expansion. Shortly after the town of Beaufort-Wes was founded , the King sent a delegate up to Debre Berhan, the capital of Ethiopia, asking the king SMWXYZ if he wanted his nation to join South Africa. The king gladly ageed, and not before long Kenya, Libya, and Djibouti were also under the rule of Koning Sniper_PISS. Eventually he became inactive, and Englavian of Benghazi stepped up as ruler. On Nov. 20, 2015, the lands of Suid-Afrika and Egypt united, forming the first African Union, with other towns in Arabia and Africa quickly joined the new federation. Cities Kaapstad: '''Kaapstad (English: Cape Town) is the second largest city in South Africa by size and population, with 10 people. It was the capital and the seat of the former South African government. Kaapstad has the beautiful Palace of the King, the Academy of Philosophy and Sciences, the Capital Building, and the antique City Hall along with a large amount of houses. '''Benghazi: '''Benghazi is a small fortified town that is mostly composed of sandstone and granite . It is one of three cities in Northern Africa owned by the AAU. It has a population of 7 and is a producer of cocoa. '''Mombasa: '''Mombasa is the capital of the region of Kenya, ruled by Sheikh Koopers. It is the AAU's largest city, with a population of 14. Mombasa boasts the longest walls in Africa protecting a beautiful town made mostly out of hardened clay and acacia wood. Mombasa boasts a "cozy" feel and is an enjoyable city to live in. '''Debre Berhan: '''Debre Berhan is the capital of the region of Ethiopia, ruled by King SMWXYZ. The city has a population of 6, and it is more of an outpost. Nevertheless, Ethiopia is the largest producer of iron. '''Djibouti: '''Djibouti is the capital city of the region of Djibouti, ruled by Sultan Shirazi. Djibouti has a population of 1. Djibouti is the largest producer of cactus and sugar cane in the Union. '''Asmara: Asmara is the capital of Eritrea, ruled by derpity55. It sports a tribal feel to it and it has a wooden perimeter with the word TRUMP on top of the wall made of quartz. It currently has a population of 2. Will be a superpower by December. Category:Africa Category:10.0 Category:Nations